Banging One's Head Against a Wall
by D6
Summary: This is AusWm sort of. It starts 3 weeks after the mines scene in 'Fool for Love'. FINISHED
1. He needs a Sire

**Disclaimer: *chuckles* Jossie's toys, my sandbox. Actually, the sandbox is a loan as well. My… sand?**

**Archive: yeah right! Want it? Take it. Just let me know so I can snort in disbelief.**

**Feedback: I'd beg but it wouldn't be pretty.**

**Dedication: This is for 'a very special cucumber' -yeh, that's a nickname- 'casue she made me a fanfic junkie and showed me the joys of watching BtVS.**

**Pairing: Aus/Darla and Spike/Dru. Aus/Wm-Spike- but not in a slashy kind of way. **

**Rating: PG-13 (?)**

**Summary: Spike needs a Sire –okay, it's not original but it'll have to do-  **

**Author Notes: You see how Joss keeps changing canon in an attempt to drive us fans insane? Well, it worked, I have no idea of who sired Spike, or when. Not even in this fic. *laughs in a hysterical fashion*. Oh! "Banging one's head against a wall" is not the real title of this fic; it's just what I had to do to get it out of my brain. Reviews may help me get over my concussion.**

Title: Sire (An incredible display of creativity innit?)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I want you to stake that whelp"

"Aye"

"I mean it, he shouldn't have been made. I don't want a repeat of Yorkshire"

"Aye"

"Angelus!" The vampire finally looked up from his book and took a glance at his Sire. He placed the book on the desk and went to lie in the bed with her. 

"Darla, you know we can't kill him"

"Yes we can, Drusilla could find herself another playmate, a smarter one. William is a blithering idiot" Darla looked at Angelus and knew she was fighting a lost battle, she turned on the bed, her back to him "If you're not going to stake him, at least teach him some manners…" She drifted off. Lately the boy had taken the annoying costume of calling her 'great-grandma'. Angelus had been amused until Darla informed him that he was referred as 'gramps'.

"I'll handle him tomorrow" Angelus faked a yawn and stared at his Sire's back "He's not an idiot" he said quietly "he just needs a Sire".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"William!"

Angelus had been shouting for the last 10 minutes, but Spike was ignoring him. He had made clear that his name was not William anymore. So, if the big poof wanted to keep bellowing it was just fine. Besides, if Angelus really wanted to find him, the only thing he had to do was go upstairs, climb through the trapdoor to the attic, move two tables and open the not very visible door that led to the small room where he was *not hiding*.

"Damn it boy, get down here!"

Bugger, the voice sounded closer now, and he had run out of fags. Spike shrugged and went to the door. As soon as he had climbed down the trapdoor he felt a hand closing on his shoulder, Spike smirked at the tall figure standing before him. The master vampire was obviously angry; he should look down and pretend to be sorry for whatever reason… 

"'ello gramps" he greeted cheerfully.

Angelus took a deep breath, not that it made any difference. The boy had become disrespectful, daring. Dru hadn't taught him anything about vampire hierarchies and he had no idea of how to address his elders. Angelus accepted that part of the fledge lack of manners was his fault. He had ignored the boy thinking that Dru, as crazy as she was could teach him the basics. Obviously he had been wrong. He grabbed Will by the back of the neck.

"Show me some respect lad" Spike shook him off and took a step back. He tried to remember if he was owed a beating. Angelus hadn't raised a hand to him since… Yorkshire, Damn! That was it then.

"Sorry your majesty" he said with an exaggerated bow. Angelus just stared at him "So, where are we going to do this?"

"Do what boy?"

"Don't call me boy" said Spike crossly "and cut the crap, this is about the tunnels isn't it?" he ran a hand through his hair. He thought Angelus had let that one go. He started to unbutton his shirt. Angelus just watched, his anger being replaced by amusement. "Glad you're enjoying the show". The young vampire turned around and dropped his shirt "poofter" he muttered and waited for the first blow. It never came. Instead Angelus made him turn around and slapped him, once. Then he threw him back his shirt. Spike looked at him in confusion.

"Watch your mouth *boy*" he motioned at the fledgling to follow him and led the way to his study. Once there he sat down on a small couch "sit" he ordered quietly pointing at the couch beside him and watched as the young vampire tried to figure out what was going on. After a few seconds Spike sat down and waited.

"Darla wants me to stake you" the statement was told as one would comment the weather. Spike didn't even blinked

"So what? I'm still here, so I take it you're not gonna do it"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC…


	2. Don't need one

**Author notes: Thanks to Chelsea18 for reviewing, now I'll love you forever. I also refuse to think that Angelus didn't sire Spike… Joss was on drugs or something.******

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

13 minutes, the boy hadn't opened his mouth in 13 full minutes. Angelus was getting worried. Will could rarely keep his mouth shut for 13 seconds. 

Angelus had explained William how things were going to be. That he was to address him as Sire and that he was from now on his Childe. He had explained the relationships between Sire and Childer in great detail hoping he'd understand that Drusilla wouldn't be able to teach and train him properly. Angelus took a glance at his watch. 14 minutes. Angelus sighed and decided to give him half an hour.

Spike was trying to understand everything that had happened in the last year, and how it all had come to this. An hour ago he thought he was going to be flogged, the day before he had gone out with Dru while Angelus and super-bitch had gone to some fancy party. 3 weeks ago he got them kicked out of Yorkshire. 6 months ago he had dug out his way out of his grave and had met his Sire. His Sire, a beautiful girl that had been the first and last being that had truly *seen* him during his human life. That girl had been his whole world for maybe 2 weeks. After that he had met "daddy" and all had gone straight to hell. Yeh, good things don't last. And it all led back here. In this room, where he was trying not to have a violent reaction against the aforementioned "daddy". How could he imply that Drusilla, his beautiful princess couldn't be a proper Sire? Did he really think that he would choose him over her? That is if the bloody poof was even giving him a choice

17 minutes and William finally broke the silence

"Thanks for the offer mate, but I already have a Sire" he didn't meet the older vampire's eyes. Will started for the door, but Angelus' voice stopped him.

"You're what Will? 6, 7 months old?" Will nodded "so, since you rose, how many times have you called her 'Sire'? How many times has she demanded you to do it?"

Never. They both knew that, but Spike couldn't bring himself to say it aloud so he just turned his back to Angelus and walked out of the study.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That went well" said a mocking female voice by the doorway. 

"Darling" said Angelus forcing a smile. He went behind her and placed his hands on her hips "he'll come around" Darla stifled a snort "you'll see my love" the last words were a quiet whisper in her ear. She shivered and Angelus smirked to himself.

"Let's give the whelp sometime then" stated Darla in what she hoped was a matter-of-fact tone, and not the lust-filled one that she heard. Angelus almost chuckled. He considered the option of excusing himself and leaving Darla all hot and bothered. He let her drag him towards her bedroom –their bedroom most of the time-. She met his eyes and he kissed her, she started to kiss him back and he had to smile. She was so easy sometimes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Spike was sulking. He knew it, Dru knew it… Angelus knew it. For Chris' sake, the whimpering human in the corner of the room knew it. 

He didn't even want to get drunk and that by itself was downright scary. He had refused to go hunting. Actually, he had refused to go out of his room at all, but a minion had brought his meal, Spike was no fool, if the waves of fear that the minion had been sending were any indication, Angelus had sent the poor bloke with threats of bodily harm if Spike didn't take the human. So, he had thrown the human in the room and sent the minion away. But he was not hungry. Therefore the wimpy girl in the corner.

"Sir, p-plea…" Spike threw his arms up in annoyance at the sound of the voice. He crossed the room and broke the bint's neck before she could finish the sentence.

"I feel better" Spike said to himself "but I'm still not hungry". He let himself fall on the bed. To top it all now he'd have to justify the waste of a perfect good meal.

The sound of the door opening took Spike out of his reverie. He looked up to see his princess hovering over him.

"You didn't eat" she accused. He looked away "My Spike…" she said almost lovingly as she sat in the bed with him. She placed her little hands on either side of his face "You shouldn't been throwing a tantrum love" Spike stood up angrily, but regretted it when he saw Dru's face. He kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry pet. 's just…" he was cut off by a kiss. He climbed in the bed and straddled her "Sire" he moaned and tried to convince himself that saying it felt natural. Drusilla stopped short and looked around as if searching for something.

"Where?" she asked dumbfounded. Spike sat up and searched her face. She seemed coherent enough.

"Sire" he repeated without taking his eyes off her. She laughed, he tried to feel insulted by it, but it was such an innocent, childlike sound that he found himself giving her a tender smile instead.

"Silly William" she said still laughing "I'm your princess, you're my knight, my mate and the moon sings just for us" He stood up trying to process what Dru was saying "The King let the princess choose a new toy" alright, she was going to stop making sense any minute now "the doll was broken" yep, lost all coherency "daddy fixed it before letting me play with it" she could keep on going for hours.

For what Spike managed to grasp, Drusilla didn't consider herself his Sire, but his mate, which would be great if he weren't a 6 months old fledgling. And, why wasn't he breaking things? He should be angry, he knew it but having Dru accepting him as her mate just like that overrode having any negative feeling. He grinned as the importance of what she said finally hit him. He took her by the hand and laid her in the bed.

"I love you my sweet dark princess"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC…


	3. Hunting

**A/N: To cucumber as always for draggin' me down.**

**Very special thanks to ****Chelsea**** for the beta work, thanks for not insulting me… yet.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

It was still day when Angelus woke up. He disentangled himself from Darla and headed towards William's bedroom. He walked in without bothering to knock and smiled at the scene before him: His childer were fast asleep. At some point they had kicked the sheets off and now they lain on the bed using nothing but each other as blankets. Dru had a small smile on her lips and was clinging to the arm that Will had thrown over her.

Angelus watched as his youngest roused and slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Good evening William" he said from the door and William bolted away from the bed.

"Bloody hell!" Spike looked at Angelus and then at Dru, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's happening love?" she asked confused

"Look at that my boy, you managed to awaken the lady with your little outburst" Spike looked daggers at the older vampire. Angelus chuckled. Suddenly Dru started singing. Angelus laughed out loud. Spike looked from one vampire to another completely taken aback.

"Daddy is taking young William to a field trip" Dru gave Spike a quick kiss in the cheek and hopped happily out of the room. When she was almost at the door she asked, mostly to herself "Will my Spike be a good apprentice?"

Spike was still in shock. Something important had just happened and he had no idea of what was it. He stared at the place where Dru had been for a couple of seconds, then at Angelus who was still standing by the door with a self-satisfied smile that made him want to hit him. Finally he took a look at himself, and something that had been escaping him clicked.

"She forgot her clothes" he stated on an even tone pointing at the corner where Dru's dress laid forgotten. Angelus laughed again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angelus was teaching him how to hunt… Angelus was *teaching* **him**. That just didn't happen. Sure, he could go out with him, sometimes he even got a few pointers, but Angelus had never taught him like this, leading him every step of the way. Maybe this Sire thing wasn't so bad after all…

"Pay attention!" Angelus cuffed him in the head, in an almost-playful manner. William looked sheepishly at him "now boy, where did your prey go?" William pointed down the street "alright, if she's there, what are you doing *here*?" when Spike didn't move right away Angelus growled.

"Oh, right!" and with that, the young vampire disappeared down the street.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get away from her you pillock!" William yelled at the vampire who had stolen his meal.

"Yeah, right! You came to the rescue didn't you?" the other vampire snorted "so, is she your little girlfriend?" Spike laughed, the bugger thought he was human. He'd show him.

"Think again mate" Spike flashed his game face and attacked. The other vampire was shocked for a second and he fell under Spike's weight, letting go of the girl in the process. While the vampires were fighting, the human gathered her wits and took off in a run. This distracted Spike, which gave the other vampire the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand. He pinned Spike against a wall and in a matter of seconds had a stake against his heart.

"You just made me lose my prey fledge" Spike was ready for an insolent remark, but suddenly it struck him that he might stop existing in a matter of seconds and that he couldn't do a thing about it. It wasn't until he noticed that he was shaking that he realized he was truly terrified. The other vampire laughed.

"First time with a stake to your chest, eh? Don't worry, it won't happen again" Spike felt the stake digging into his skin. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lawrence!" the stake stopped halfway in. William opened his eyes to see who was witnessing his humiliation, but his vision was blurred, probably due to blood loss. He took a glance down and noticed the dampness of his chest. He felt like he was bleeding a river.

"Angelus" said Lawrence in recognition. Angelus walked closer to him.

"If you stake him, you'll be begging me for weeks to let you greet the sunrise" Lawrence let go of William and took a step back, the stake still impaled in the boy's chest. Will slid down the wall until he was sitting in the dirty alley floor, then he let out a loud sigh and fought the urge to cry in anger, shame but mostly in relief. He knew he was in for several sessions of different kinds of torture, but Angelus had never beaten him beyond what he could take. He sighed again. It was going to be a long week.

"That your Childe Angelus?" said Lawrence on a mocking tone "he's such a weakling, I thought you had better taste" Angelus grinned and the other vampire cowered, not knowing what to expect. The master vampire walked towards Will and offered him his hand. He took it and stood up, trying not to sway.

"Don't move" Angelus took hold of the stake. For a second Spike wondered if he'll just push it in and end his misery.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Playing nursemaid

**A/N: Remember when I said that the Aus/Wm relationship was not slashy? Well, I lied. It is kind of slashy, but in a nice way, really I won't even need to change the rating. And, I know this is short, next chapter will be the last one, hope you enjoy it.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spike felt a rush of white pain in his chest, and the stake was gone. He looked up to Angelus, and he gave him the piece of wood wordlessly. Will almost dropped it.

"Kill him" the words were spoken quietly. William looked at the stake, still stained with his blood, then at Angelus. He nodded and lunged at Lawrence who was apparently still frozen in his place.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

William let out all the fear and anger he had felt when he had been pinned against the wall, and ignoring the pain in his chest fought with all his might. Lawrence wasn't very old, and he was overcome by the fledgling in no time.

"Good" praised Angelus once Will had shrugged the dust off "Now feed".

Spike grinned widely as Angelus dragged from a corner the human girl that had been the reason of the whole thing. He latched on the girl's neck without further prompting. Once he was done, he dropped the body and Angelus led the way home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Go to your room" Spike didn't question the order; he just bowed his head and crossed the lobby to the stairs, just like the good boy they both knew he wasn't. He didn't even dare to glance at Angelus. Whatever came after this, he knew he deserved it.

Angelus watched closely as his youngest walked upstairs, he was limping slightly and had a hand clutching the place where he had been staked. He breathed, catching a scent that he could only define as 'home'. Drusilla and Darla where out, catching young gentle man in a big society party. They probably wouldn't get home until dawn. He poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it quickly. He had feared for the boy. He hadn't wanted him to die. He had been worried. Not that he was going to admit that to anyone but himself, but still the boy had made him worry and he had to pay for that. As soon as the boy could walk properly again, and breath without feeling pain he was going to flog him to the point where he wouldn't be able to raise his arms for weeks.

He downed another glass of scotch before following William upstairs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Strip"

William lifted his head from the bed, and saw Angelus standing by the door. Under other circumstances he would've been… not exactly thrilled by the command, but he wouldn't have had that sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Under other circumstances, he even might've complied quickly, if only to save himself some pain.

"Angelus" he started quietly "look mate, I know I got myself into this, I know you're going to beat me raw, but please" his eyes turned pleading "let's do, whatever you're planning on doing some other time" Angelus said nothing, so Will rambled on "you can make it hurt the same tomorrow…" he trailed off, Angelus had closed the door behind him and was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Must I repeat myself?" William swore to himself and stood up, his back to Angelus so the older vampire couldn't see the pain reflected in his features. He eased the shirt from his arms very carefully. There was a hole in his chest, and crying out was not something he fancied doing, especially when Angelus was in the room. Once the shirt was off, he turned around and met Angelus eyes.

The master vampire said nothing until he saw William was unbuttoning his pants.

"Stop" he said quietly and Will obeyed immediately, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Sit down" Angelus motioned the boy to the bed, the fledgling obeyed without question, just like a scolded puppy. Angelus smiled at the mental image. He idly wondered how mush of his puppy's attitude was mere acting, and how good an actor was he.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Understanding

**A/N: Okay, first and last time I ever try to write a part story. Thanks to Cucumber and Kousei.**

**Dedication: To **Chelsea******, for being so nice, and helping with the beta work, and not hitting me… not even once!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ow!"

"Stop acting like a baby"

"It hurts"

"You've taken worse beatings boy, *my* beatings"

"It's different"

"Aye, at least you keep your mouth shut when I beat you"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For Spike, it had been difficult to process what had happened after the 'sit down'. At some point, Angelus had produced a basin of warm water and a whole lot of bandages. Before he even took in what was happening Angelus was peeking closely into the hole in his chest.

"Lie back" he had said. Spike had looked at him, not sure of what to expect "Now" Angelus had shoved him and then pinned him on the bed single handed "don't move". Angelus had peeked on his chest again, and after what felt like hours, he had released him and let him sit up again.

"What the…" Angelus had silenced him before he could finish.

"I was looking for splinters; you wouldn't have liked to spontaneously turn to dust."

After that, Angelus started to patch him up… at least he tried.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's a pride thing" said Spike cockily "when you're flogging me, complaining would prove me weak."

"I see, and screaming like a baby when I'm bandaging you is so very manly."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It looks a lot better, how's the leg?"

"Fine" answered Spike quietly, being fully aware of what was coming.

"Hands against the wall, try not to move"

It had been almost a week since Angelus had taken Will hunting, in that time the boy had become a bit more respectful, especially towards Angelus. He didn't call him 'Sire' but he didn't call him 'wanker' nor 'gramps' either. He was 'Angelus', 'mate' and very occasionally 'sir'. Angelus was satisfied with William's behaviour, but he couldn't let go without punishment the incident during the hunt. He hated to think on how close he had been to losing him.

Spike braced himself, he knew that sooner or later this was coming, he wasn't entirely sure of why though. He hadn't endangered the family, he hadn't drawn attention to them, and those were usually the motives of his punishments. To be honest, the only one in real danger that night had been himself. He shook his head. There was no point in questioning Angelus; at least he had had the decency to wait until he was better. Spike bit down a scream.

"One" he said through gritted teeth. At least it wasn't the nine-tails…

"Challenging older vampires is stupid William" 'great' thought Spike, like he didn't know that one already.

"Two"

"Challenging stronger vampires is even more stupid"

"Three" why wasn't he using the nine-tails? Spike wondered absent-mindedly.

"And doing so alone when you could've asked your *Sire* for help is the most idiotic thing you could've done"

"Four, five, six" Spike gasped… he certainly seemed in a nine-tail mood. "not my Sire" he said barely above a whisper. He knew that his little insolence was going to cost him, and above all, he knew that he'd deserve it. But it felt good to be back, especially after a week of bowing his head and answering 'yes sir', 'no sir'.

"William" said Angelus in a mediating tone "you could've been killed" Spike said nothing. Angelus raised the strap again.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten" then, a very quiet "so what?" Angelus didn't answer, instead he hit Will again "eleven…" 'it's not even a whip' he realized. 'It hurts like hell, but it's not a whip'… that was a first "really Angelus, what if I had been killed? …twelve" he bit his lip "Dru would've gotten over it, eventually. Darla would've thrown a party. And you shit! Thirteen"

"I boy, would've lost a Childe" Spike held back a bitter laugh.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angelus stopped when the count came to thirty, even though he had never stopped under a hundred before. He wiped the strap and put it in his pocket.

"Try not to do anything like that again Will, and if you do. Don't let me find out" he took William's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. Another first Will noted. After a beating, Angelus would leave him in the floor. Later Dru would come and help him. And yet, another first. He had just been thrashed by Angelus, and he could walk.

"I'm not your Childe… no matter what you say or do, I'm not" William said when they were by his bedroom's door. Angelus half-smiled.

"You are whatever I say you are William, and you're not what you think. You are mine" with the last word Angelus leaned down and gave William a chaste kiss, and without saying a word, walked down the hallway to his own room.

Spike stared at the retreating form of his sire… his sire…

"Sire" he said out loud, now *that* felt natural.

In the hallway, Angelus smirked.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin


End file.
